


Rodeo Station

by bbhpcy614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Mentioned Oh Sehun, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhpcy614/pseuds/bbhpcy614
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	Rodeo Station

Two different people seeking for happiness. Wanting to escape in a world that is sinking in nothing but chaos, sadness and despair 

Wanting to run away with those problems that haunts them, those unwanted memories coming back.

But...how? Is there even a way to escape?

Walking down the alleys with nowhere to go, head full of thoughts that sent them to oblivion, sadness visible in the depth of one's eyes

Both looked up seeing they already reached the Rodeo Station. 

Eyes roamed around to only to see the noisy and chaotic surrounding once again, but suddenly stopped at one's eye. Seeing the same amount of sadness. 

They knew they just met but right there and then they felt it.... the strong connection. 

Happiness will now be seen at each other's eyes.

They can see it too... a new friendship between them will be formed. Hoping it'll last long cause when that happens they believe that the feeling will be... ineffable.


End file.
